The present invention relates to a new and distinct grapevine variety, botanically known as Vitis vinifera L., and hereinafter referred to by its variety denomination ‘BLACK GLORY’.
The new grapevine ‘BLACK GLORY’ is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the inventors, Avichai Perl, Nachman Sahar, Oded Degani, Tatiana Okun, Arie Sarfian, Hanan Bazak, Refael Eliassi and Ahuva Daos at The Volcani Center, located in Bet Dagan, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new mid-late ripening, very fertile grapevine variety particularly characterized by a pear-shaped, black skinned berry, having a pleasant muscat flavor.
The new grapevine ‘BLACK GLORY’ originated from a cross made by the inventors in 1999 at The Volcani Center. The female or seed parent is the grapevine Vitis vinifera L. indicated as ‘ARO 28’ (unpatented), in the inventors' collection located in Bet Dagan, Israel and the male or pollen parent is the grapevine Vitis vinifera L. indicated as ‘ARO 6195’ (unpatented) in the inventors' collection. The new grapevine ‘BLACK GLORY’ was observed and selected by the inventors within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in 2001 at The Volcani Center.
Asexual propagation of the new grapevine variety by bud grafting was first performed in January 2002 at The Volcani Center, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new variety is firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual propagation. The new cultivar propagates true-to-type.